


How Long

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Confession, F/M, Girl-Talk, Kissing, Strawberry-Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Basically Hak has been waiting for Yona’s answer to his love confession and even though Hak becoming more aggressive to his flirtatious to her, Yona seems to act normally yet shy and Hak has reached his limit of patience. Lily with Yun and Four Dragons decide to help them with freak way.





	How Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farrah87](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=farrah87).



That night, Yona and her group have the blissful dinner with Lily, Ayura and Tetora in Lily’s residence at Sensui. They visit Lily’s residence in Sensui to inspect the situation before leave to find shelter in Winter. Lily offers them to stay with her for Winter but their group have decided to take shelter at Kija’s village for their first Winter soon.

Oh, well. Since their next destination has decided, in the end of Autumn like this, at least Lily can bring the daily necessities for their journey till they reach Kija’s village and for their Winter necessities. Despite Kija has convinced her that they will get those Winter necessities enough for them at his village, Lily also has persisted to give that to them also pray safe journey for them all.

For tonight’s feast though, Lily can feel the tense between Yona and her bodyguard. Yona has refused to look straight into Hak, instead busying herself with her. Not that disturb her, she has missed her and enjoy their interaction after all. On the other side, Hak frowns, looked grumpy as always as he enjoying his liquor with Jae Ha. Kija only needs a cup to make him slumping his head on the table with flushed cheeks. Shina and Zeno devour the dinner vigorously along with the squirrel on Shina’s shoulder. With flushed cheeks due to his liquor, Hak excuses himself to go back to their room. Yona supports him when she finds him staggering, asking Jae Ha to help him back to their room. Jae Ha comments about how unusual for Hak for getting himself drunk over his capacity till he’s staggering like this. His face is close to hers till from this close proximity, Yona can smell the liquor and admire his long eyelashes, learning how contrast the flush on his cheeks with his tan skins. When that sapphire orbs lock their gaze with her amethyst orbs, her heart feels like lurching out of her chest.

Without alert, Hak hugs Yona to kiss her forehead and her eyelids before he smirking “good night greeting”.

It makes Kija sober instantly when he slams his hand on the table and yells “HAK?!”.

“just be thankful because I didn’t kiss her lips, White Snake”, Hak simply walks passing Yona before he receives Jae Ha’s shoulder to support him and mutters “not the first time I did it, though”.

Jae Ha laughs gleefully and drags him to outside “oh? How about talk about it with this big brother before we go to bed, little brother?”.

Hak rubs his head and answers sleepily, it’s clear he will get hangover tomorrow “no way in hell, Droopy Eyes…”.

Lily turns her head back and forth from Yona to where Hak and Jae Ha have gone “eh?! eh?! since when?!”.

“Yona? Hello~”, Yun waves her hand in front of her frozen friend “it seems her brain has stopped working”.

As outburst, finally Yona runs off that room with face as red as tomatoes, screaming to the solemn night sky “Hak stupid?!”.

In reply, they can hear the loud laughter of Green Dragon and Darkness Dragon from outside, those exotic beasts.

Of course, thanks to that Lily will not let her sleep tonight otherwise Yona explains everything. Lily has guessed that they have tied in relationship and officially become a lover but Yona quickly declines it, instead they are in ‘quarrel’ right now because they have argued last time before they arrive here.

Of course, Lily can’t believe it (it’s hard to believe after such affectionate moment between them, right?) “what? it’s unexpected… what happened?”.

Yona fidgets her curls with her finger “well, actually…”.

True, Hak has convinced her that he doesn’t expect anything from her and he keeps act as himself around her like nothing has happened so Yona also tries to act normally. It hasn’t clicked onto her that Hak has been waiting for her answer to his love confession and even though Hak becoming more aggressive to his flirtatious to her, Yona seems to act normally yet shy because let’s see, even before his love confession, that’s how he normally acts around her (only being more aggressive with the flirtatious than before) and looks like Hak has reached his limit of patience. A week ago.

After lunch, done with their washing dishes, Hak has cornered her to give him the answer with demand tone which ended with Hak runs off from her after giving unbelievable decision because she can’t answer anything dumbly _“fine… looks like we need to keep the distances, so I won’t do anything outrageous to you till you give the answer”_.

Hak has made it really clear to her, that he will keep the distances between them until Yona gives her answer about what she feels. Yes, he hasn’t touched her since then until this night, when he’s really drunk and buzzed. What a sweet torture. Yona sighs heavily, she knows it doesn’t mean Hak has forced her to receive his feeling, he only wants to know about what she’s thinking or feeling, simply that. Whether she does or doesn’t have a feeling to him, it doesn’t matter for him. If she does have a feeling to him like she does now, then it will be happy new relationship for them but even if she doesn’t, she knows Hak will always stay and support her even if she doesn’t belong to him since his feeling towards her is sincere. She realizes it since Hak tells her that her happiness will be his greatest happiness as well.

It really touches and affects her heart, makes her so happy as much as it saddens her. It means will it be okay even if Hak doesn’t be happy with her? She doesn’t want that. She also wants Hak be happy even if he isn’t with her as well, so she understands. Because he loves her, always, without she realizes it before, and she loves him back now, it doesn’t bring any harm to be honest with themselves and love each other, right?

Now, like the hell she will tell anyone that she truly misses his touch and she really happy that he has kissed and hugged her just now “yes, I know Hak always gives space between us but this is too much to be taken with… Lily?”.

Yona lifts her head because as long as her rambling, her best friend keeps silent like mute statue.

Lily agapes before lifting her finger “…he had confessed to you about his own feeling that he loved you all this time?”.

Yona cups her cheeks and nods her head, starts blushing.

Lily’s jaw drops and her eyes starts sparkling in curiosity “and you haven’t told him about your own feeling or the answer for his confession till now, which make him finally cornered you to demand your answer but ended with a little quarrel?”.

Yona covers her face with her palms and nods her head, again, blushing more furiously.

This time Lily can’t take it and yells “WHY?!”.

“I don’t know!? What should I do, Lily?! I mean… What if I messed around again?!”.

Right, the problem is, what should she do to make him believe her? That she doesn’t love Soo Won anymore and she returns his feeling? she doesn’t want it become such a mess again like she has when she trying to explain about her reason to kiss him on Ogi’s place or when she tries to let Hak to go back to Wind tribe for a while which ended her hurting him and the misunderstanding happened. It’s terrible, and she can’t let such a thing happen twice.

Lily’s voice brings her back from her reverie “okay, how long has this been going on? I mean, since he confessed his feeling towards you till he must have cornered you like that?”.

“…it’s been about one and a half month”.

 _“well, I guess it can’t be helped though, since the opponent is Yona”_ , Lily rolls her eyes “do you want to know what you should do to him to make him understand your feeling?”.

Yona nods her head and Lily takes both her hand in hers with mischievous glint on her eyes. Uh-oh.

Lily whispers with a slight of naughty tone “ ** _just kiss him_** ”.

“Lily, I’m serious?!”, Yona buries her face onto the pillow, groaning with muffle sound “argh, if there’s a hole, just bury me in… I didn’t know what has gotten into me till I kissed him in public back then…”.

Ops. Now it comes unconsciously.

Lily narrows her eyes “…what? I guess I’m hearing a thing just now… can you say that one more time?”.

Only one way to go now because Lily won’t let it go. Yona tells Lily about her first kiss on Ogi’s place.

 _“seriously, Yona?! you’ve kissed him!? he has confessed that he loved you!? It’s been since that long and you haven’t told him anything that needed to be told and clarified?!”_ , Lily stares Yona in disbelief “…what did you explain to him about that kiss, then?”.

Yona covers her face with both palm “…a greeting”.

 _“oh, Dragon God… give your blessing to make these dense couple to be together already…”_ , Lily drops her head backwards, lying on her bed frustratingly, feels so tired all of sudden before grabs Yona’s wrists and drags her to Hak’s room with irritated tone “gods above… what kind of greeting that you… enough?! just kiss him and explain everything already?!”.

Yona shakes her head “how can I?!”.

In the end, both girl fall asleep in tiredness after their ridiculous 'push and drag' quarrel.

* * *

Next day, Jae Ha tells Yona that Hak doesn’t feeling well due to hangover plus he’s a bit warm, maybe he is getting a little cold so Yun gives him medicine after the breakfast and Hak is sleeping on their room. As Yona leaves the room to check upon Hak’s condition, the others spying on her. Yona knocks the door and comes in, but Hak refuses to look straight into her face, instead pretends to fall asleep due to his hangover. Because she thinks he’s sleeping, Yona turns her head, looking around before lowering her face to kiss his forehead. Once Yona goes outside and closes the door behind her, Hak covers his eyes with his palm and mumbles about how unfair Yona is. After know what happens, Lily drags her bodyguard along with the boys to her room for urgent meeting.

Lily lifts her forefinger “it’s clearly both of them love each other, actually what’s the problem?”.

Jae Ha muses “actually, Hak still can be counted as patient man considering how long he’s been hiding his love with her till finally he’s able to tell Yona about his feeling…”.

Yun nods his head furiously “yeah, and seriously, could they just stop their ridiculous dance, could they not?”.

Kija raises his eyebrow “what should we do, then?”.

Tetora interjects “should we push them?”

Ayura recoils a bit “think it carefully, sometimes instead of worked and be ended well, it would be messing around if the third party interfered”.

Shina who keeps silent all along this time, stops scratching Ao’s belly before lifting his face “but… I want Hak and Yona to be happy together…”.

Silence, before Kija pats Shina’s shoulder “believe it, Shina, we all also want it and even wish it”.

Jae Ha crosses his thumb and forefinger on his chin “now, if only those two can stop being stubborn and just be honest to each other…”.

“Zeno not too fond of the idea about pushing them, but Zeno guess it will be interesting?!”.

In the end, they decide to push them but Yun asks “with what way?”.

Lily lifts her hand “how about we lock them within the same room for one night?”.

The boys (except Kija) lift their thumb “agreed”.

Kija yells “no!? I mind?! What if that beast attacks the princess and—”.

Jae Ha brings the idea nonchalantly “at that time, we will rescue her. Deal?”.

Kija brings up his claw “deal my ass?!”.

Jae Ha grins wickedly and pushes Shina “Shina, say something to brother”.

Shina mutters out loud “but… I want Hak and Yona stop fighting and make a peace…”.

Damn. This is of the moments when Kija can’t help but sighs in defeat towards his innocent little brother “…fine, in condition Shina watch them and in case Hak does something to princess, at that time—”.

The others voice in unison “Deal”.

* * *

So, the plan is, Lily brings Yona’s group to hot springs inn at the Sensui as vacation. After dinner, without Yona and Hak realize, Lily pushes Yona into vacant room where Jae Ha has put Hak there after knocking him out with chop. After Lily pushes her into this room and closes the door, Yona startles because she finds someone who comes out of the single bed.

“that shitty Droopy Eyes… what does he thinking?”, Hak wakes up, groaning while rubbing his nape “to hit me like that and make me unconscious after dinner…”.

Yona covers her face and squeals behind him and Hak turns his head instantly. Both surprised and stunned. Once realization hit them that their friend have trapped both of them within this room and locked them in the same room, Hak tries to open the door in vain, because Ayura, Tetora and the Dragons have held the door to prevent it to be opened and they can’t get out from here.

“Droopy Eyes, open the damn door?! It’s not funny at all?!”.

“sorry, but this big brother won’t open the door till both of you speak and be honest to each other~”.

“Lily?! What are you doing?! Open the door?!”.

“sorry Yona, my answer is same with big brother here, NO!?”.

“Zeno’s sorry, Miss and Mister, but this time Zeno agrees with his brothers and don’t try to think escape from the windows, this is fifth floor. Neither Mister nor Miss can escape from the windows without injured except Ryokuryuu carries them”.

“White Snake, it’s unusual for you to agree the ridiculous deal with them in this case!?”.

“I also don’t want it but what can I do? I can’t against my little brother’s plea”.

Shina who holds the door along with Ao tilts his head to the side “he’s mad… Should we open the door?”.

Unfortunately, that idea is welcomed with the others are shaking their head.

Hak cracks his knuckles and snarls the warning “don’t tell me that I didn’t warn you at all…”.

Before Hak lunges into the door and breaks the door, Lily warns him as well “Hak, this is the hot springs inn and not my residence, so if you broke the door, the innkeeper would ask for the payment to repair the door”.

“Hak, don’t break the door”, Yona orders and that’s why Hak cancelling his first intention to break the door before he saunters to the windows. He opens the windows, revealing the height from this room in fifth floor to the ground that covered by snow before looking down for the decent spot to land.

“and don’t try to jump to outside through the windows as well?! it’s too high and you’re not Jae Ha!?”, Yona wraps her arms around his torso “let’s be patient and sleep here, it’s just one night, okay?”.

Hak sighs heavily, sure enough, his head still pounding due to Jae Ha has knocked him out before and he’s out cold for a while. He opens the closet, thank God there’s other beddings so he settles his own beddings few meters from Yona’s in the corner before lying in his bed “better to not come close to me till morning, princess”.

But Yona doesn’t like the idea, she prefers someone close to her when she falls asleep because it puts more ease to her mind and her heart, that she’s safe with someone sleeping near her.

She whines as she sits on her own beddings “wha—? Hak, I don’t understand. I thought you said you love me?”.

And here, Hak fights something within his head “and that’s why better to not come close to me… just for tonight, princess…”.

“was it because you remembered of what you did to me back then? It’s just a kiss on forehead and eyelids. I don’t mind it”.

Hak shuts his mouth for a while before wakes up, this time looking straight into her “I’ll admit, I was wrong, what else I can say? Can’t you blame my head and not my heart? I was drunk, I was gone that don’t make my minds right and did that when I’ve resolved that I wouldn’t…”.

Yona cuts him off “tell me honestly. Was it real or just for show?”.

Hak raises his eyebrow “what show?”.

Yona blushes and turns her face, fidgeting her fingers “I mean… like we did in front of Tae Jun to show others that I’m yours and you don’t want to share me with others?”.

Hak claps his hands “wow, never expected that kind of bold words comes out of your mouth, princess”.

Yona blushes furiously, mad at him to tease her at the time like this “Hak, I’m serious?! It’s been a long time since you’ve been acting so shady, you’ve been creeping around on me and I’ve been feeling it lately, you should have been holding and suppressing your feeling towards me, right? actually, how long has this been going on? Your feeling towards me that I’m oblivious about…”.

Hak crosses his arms in front of his chest, sighing in defeat “since we were children”.

Yona gasps and flies her hands to cover her mouth, tears brimming on her eyes. When she’s about to say sorry, Hak sighs, he has predicted this and he lifts his hand, offering sincere smile “save your apologies, princess. Like I’ve told you before, I just want to let you know and I want to know what you’re thinking about it so I know where I should put my boundaries… I hope nothing of you, not my intention from the first place to push you to return my feeling or burden you—”.

Before Hak finishes his words, Yona wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Hak holds his breath, his eyes fly open widely as her lips crushing his.

Yona breaks the kiss to take a breath and she needs to explain “…I’m sorry, Hak. I lied when it was only greetings. In fact, deep down in my heart, I didn’t want to leave you and I was afraid… if I failed, then it would be the last time we met. So, I kissed you, as a promise that I would come back to you… and to show you that… I love you too…”.

That explanation enough to break the boundaries between them. Hak crushes his lips to hers as she grabs the back of his head and her other arm on his back. That night, two different people with different body, soul and mind has finally turned their heart become one heart.

* * *

**Omake**

“Zeno know they’re hopeless and slow about this matter… but how is it, Seiryuu?”.

“oh… wow…”, Shina turns his body with flushes cheeks, now with his back facing the door “…I don’t see a thing”.

Jae Ha turns his head “what did you see, actually?!”.

Yun waves his hand “no, Shina, no need to tell us”.

Kija covers his face with his hands “ah, at the same time, I want to and don’t want to know…”.

Shina turns his head back before mumbling “um, after they kissed, they cuddle for the warmth and sleep together…”.

Lily squeals in delightful “whatever?! the ship has sailed?!”.

Tetora claps her hands with smile on her face “should we cook the red rice to celebrate?”.

Ayura muses “but I have a feeling that before we can celebrate though, Lord Hak will try to kill us”.

“oh? He will not”, Lily smirks before asking Tetora to send a letter to Wind Tribe “send a letter to Tae Woo about this so we can settle the plan about their marriage before Hak thinks about trying to kill us”.

Yun narrows his eyes “wait, since when did you become that close with that Wind Tribe General, Lily?”.

**Author's Note:**

> I should admit, I always love how Lily and Yona have their girl-talk and I hope we have more their girl-talk soon. Actually, I don’t mean to make this funny but somehow humor just slipped like that.


End file.
